


In The Interim

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Begging, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Regret, Revenge, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Reginald is a changed man. Henry is not.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	In The Interim

**Author's Note:**

> “Red” is my headcanon name for RHM.

If he could go back to that moment, the moment he dropped Henry, Reginald would. He’d stop the betrayal and prevent his friend’s death. But unfortunately, time travel didn’t exist.

He never forgot about it. He feared the day he did. And every night, Reginald woke up in a cold sweat.

Sometimes Red made him tea. Sometimes he didn’t say a word. Reginald didn’t care either way. His right hand man was blunt, and nothing compared to Henry.

The day he realized that, he cried. He cried over one moment of arrogance and a man he could never get back.

Reginald stumbled onto the bridge in a daze. A stack of files rested in his hands. People kept suggesting plots and schemes, anything to distract him. He found flaws in every one and sent them back with yellow highlighter marks. No one argued.

Red was absent from his normal spot. Reginald sat down and sifted through the stack. Nothing appealed to him.

Just as he reached for a highlighter, the center console crackled to life. Reginald started.

“Boss.” Red’s voice. “We’ve got a problem.”

“What? Red, where are you?” There was a loud boom. The ship shook, the ceiling creaking above him. Reginald looked up in confusion and horror. He gulped.

The bridge door flew open. Reginald’s goons flew across the room, crashed into the glass, and plummeted to the ground d below. The Toppat Clan leader winced. He heard a gun cock and lifted his hands.

Reginald wasn’t sure what to expect: someone from The Wall, a member of his own team, a frantic upstart. What he didn’t expect was a very pissed off Henry, complete with metal limbs.

“Turn around.” The thief’s voice was soft. Reginald turned around and his mouth fell open.

“...Henry?” His voice squeaked. He sounded shocked. “You’re alive?” Henry nodded, his expression one of fury and annoyance.

“Hello, Reginald.”

“Hi.” Reginald swallowed. A rare, genuine smile appeared on his face. “I can’t believe you’re alive. You…” He blinked back tears. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“You made sure of that.” Henry’s voice was cold. Reginald’s expression fell.

“Henry, I…” He closed his eyes and sighed. “You won’t believe me, but if I could change everything, I would.” Reginald bit his tongue. A certain three word phrase danced in his throat.

Henry suddenly pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Reginald’s stomach and hit the center console. The ship started to shake. They were going down.

He crashed to the ground in pain. Henry sat down in front of Reginald. He looked over his shoulder at the incoming ground.

“Henry…” Reginald could barely speak. “Please don’t do this…” His friend turned enemy didn’t speak.

The ship tumbled in his ears. Reginald pathetically crawled forward, grasping at air. He wanted Henry’s face.

“Henry...I…”


End file.
